ppgz and the mew mews
by animelover276
Summary: 2 of my favorite animes in 1 story. hope you enjoy
1. suspicion

Ppgz and the mew mews

Chapter 1: suspicion

Ichigo p.o.v

Me and the girls were taking our shifts in the mew mew café. Then our favorite three costomers walked in: a girl with orange hair in a ponytail, a girl with blonde pigtails, and a boy with black spiky hair in a cap. " hey guys." I said.

"hey ichigo." Said the ponytail.

"the usual?" asked lettuce.

"yea." said the blonde.

momoko p.o.v

we were halfway done with our lunch until our belts flashed. we rushed out and payed our check. ""sorry schoolwork calls." i yelled while running out. we ran to a nearby alley.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

we flew off into the city to fight fuzzy lumpkins. buttercupfinished him off with a sonic swing. then we went to the professor's lab.

*that night* (no one p.o.v)

everything was quiet at the mew mew cafe. ryou and the girls were talking about how momoko, miyako, and kaoru were rushing out of the restraut when they halfway ate their food.

"maybe they don't like it." said lettuce.

"nonsense. kaoru was eating his as fast as he can." said pudding.

"maybe they didn't want us to push them around." said mint

"or maybe they're hiding something." said zakuro.

"zakuro's right. you need to find out what they're hiding." said ryou.


	2. the secret revealed

chapter 2: the secret revealed

Momoko p.o.v

Finally it was saturday! miyako kaoru and i saw ken and the professor doing an experiment(again-_-). So we went to the mew mew cafe. the place was packed. we had to wait 5 minutes to get a table. once we were done eating, our belts went off.

ichigo p.o.v

Momoko, miyako, and kaoru ran out. then me and the girls followed them to an alley. "why would they come to a spooky place like this?" asked pudding. then we saw what they were hiding.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

we were shocked to see that 1. they were the powerpuff girls z and 2. i can't believe that we accidently mistaken a girl for a guy!.

"who is it today?" asked bubbles.

"the ameoba boys+girl." said blossom.

"they're easy as hell." said buttercup and they flew off. we went back to the cafe to tell ryou and westly. "well what did you find out?" he asked.

"well."

"ummm."

"it's hard to explain."

"what is it!" asked ryou impatiently.

"they're actually the powerpuff girls z." i said at last. ryou and westly had shocked faces.

"so they run out of the cafe only to save the city?" asked ryou. we nodded our heads.

"i think you need to queston them." said westly.

"alright it's detective time!" yelled pudding putting on her sherlock holmes outfit.


	3. team up

chapter 3: team up

miyako p.o.v

we arrived at the mew mew cafe to see it deserted. the waitresses were waiting for us. "good you came." said a girl wearing purple. we had a confused look.

"come with is." said a guy with blonde hair. we followed them into what looked like a secret lab. "ok what are we doing here." said kaoru.

"well the girls found out about your secret." said a brunette guy.

"wait you know we're the powerpuff girls z?!" said momoko. they nodded their heads. "how?" i asked.

"we saw you transform in an alley." said a little girl in yellow.

"after we saw that we wanted you to join the mew mews." said a girl wearing green.

"the what?" asked kaoru.

"the mew mews. it's a group of superheroines with animal instints." said the blonde one.

"allow us to introduce ourselves. i'm ichigo." said the pink one.

"i'm mint." said the blue one.

"i'm lettuce." said the green one.

"i'm zakuro." said the purple one.

"and i'm pudding." said the yellow one.

"can you guys prove you're superheroines?" asked miyako.

_mew mew ichigo_

_mew mew mint_

_mew mew lettuce_

_mew mew pudding_

_mew mew zakuro_

_metamorphisis_

we were surprised to see ichigo as a cat, mint as a bird, lettuce as a fish**(or whale i don't know)**, pudding as a monkey and zakuro as a wolf.

"i'm ryou. this is westly." said the blonde one.

"and this is mini mew. he detects the predicites." said ichigo. a little pink cat head with tiny pink wings floated behind her. "nice to meet you." he said.

"what's a predicite?" i asked.

"predicites are weird monsters that the synagogs make." said ichigo.**(not sure if i spelled it right).**

"what are synagogs?" asked kaoru.

"people with pointy ears who want to take over the world!" yelled pudding.

"um ok." i said.

"that's weird." said kaoru.


	4. first day at the cafe

chapter 4: first day at the cafe

miyako p.o.v

next thing we know, we were wearing really cute waitress outfits. kaoru didn't seem to like it. "again why do i have to wear this?" she asked.

"part of the diversion." said ryou.

"BUT I HAVE TO WEAR A STUPID DRESS!" she yelled.

"you looke really cute." said lettuce.

"what was that." said kaoru with fire in her eyes. me and momoko looked scared.

"don't say that." i said.

"why? she looks really cute." said ichigo. kaoru got even more mad.

"she hates when people say that to her." i said.

"yea she's a total tomboy." said momoko.

"it's ok kaoru she didn't mean it." i said.

"she better not have." said kaoru calming down.

"ok girls let's get to work." said westly and buisness started faster than you can say powerpuff. i served 6 tables and almost passed out when we were done. "how do you guys do this?" i asked.

"you'll get used to it." said lettuce.

**me: hey guys. sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest. i can't promise that the next chapter is longer so i'm gonna make sure it's longer. see you in the next chapter. :)**


	5. first fight with a predicite

chapter 5: first fight with a predicite

momoko p.o.v

the girls and i went down to the lab where ryou and westly told us to go. "what is it?" i asked.

"mini mew sensed a predicite." said ryou.

"another one?" complained ichigo. they explained what a predicite was on our first day.

_flashback_

_"before you start your shifts let me tell you girls something." said ryou. kaoru, miyako, and i looked kinda confused. everyone else looked serious._

_"what?' i asked._

_"we're not only waitresses." said ichigo._

_"we're acutally super heroes." said pudding._

_"and we fight these monsters called predicites, who are made by the synagoges" said zakuro. **(don't know if i spelled that right)**_

_"so you guys fight crime like us?" asked miyako._

_"only if they're predicites." said mint._

_flashback ends_

"so we're fighting a predicite?" asked miyako. we nodded our heads for the last time on that subject. "let's just transform and get this over with."said kaoru.

_mew mew ichigo_

_mew mew mint_

_mew mew lettuce_

_mew mew pudding_

_mew mew zakuro_

_metamorphisis_

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

our outfits were kinda different. well they weren't different, they just have some accesories. i was fused with a dog, bubbles was fused with an artic rabbit, and kaoru was fused with a fox.

"ok what's with the nekomimi?' asked buttercup.

"i don't know but i look cute." i said.

"this is even worse than the skirt."

"did you guys had those before?" asked ichigo. we shook our heads no. we went to the city to fight off a predicite. "hey little mew mews." said a voice. we turned around and saw a weird looking guy with elf ears.

"what's with the elf ears?" asked buttercup.

"that's kisshu." said ichigo.

"he's a synagouge." said zakuro.

"hey you guys." said a little synagouge beside him.

"taru!" yelled pudding. bubbles, buttercup, and i sweatdropped. "her boyfriend." said mint. then out of nowhere we saw a zebra/dancer/cat person. "what the hell?" asked buttercup.

"is that a predicite!?" i yelled.

"yea." said ichigo.

"disgusting right?" asked pudding. the predicite then started dancing like princess kraehe from princess tutu except it was used for combat. "now what!?" i yelled.

"attack." said mint.

_heart arrow_

we knew it was an actual person, but then remembered the people who was affected by black z rays and we turned them back to normal. i think it's the same thing.

_shooting yo-yo_

_bubble champagne_

_swing sonic_

_goody gumdrops_

the predicite was trapped and ichigo did her part.

_rosebell full power_

the predicite disappeared and mini mew swallowed something that looked like a soul, then returned it to it's owner. "damn lost again. well i'll be back little mew mews." said kisshu and he and taru vanished. "i hate that guy." said ichigo as we headed back to the cafe to see ryou and westly waiting for us. "how did they do?" asked ryou.

"perfect." said ichigo as we headed back to our shifts.


	6. author's note

chapter 6: author's note

hey guys i need your help. turns out, i have lost ideas for this fanfic. so i need your help to give me some ideas. if your ideas are in the stories, you will be honored. i hope you give me something soon, or this fanfic will go down the drain.

-Tomaki


	7. Rowdyruff Comeback

Chapter 7

Momoko P.O.V

The next day, the girls and I went to the Professor's lab to find out what the hell happened to us. "This is where you guys hang out?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea." I said. "And it's the reason we're super heroines in the first place."

"That's so cool." said Lettuce.

"The place is huge." said Pudding. We were at the front door and everyone stared in amazement. We walked in and made our way to the lab. "Hey girls." said Ken.

"Where have you been da wan?" asked Peach.

"Peach." I said. "I forgot how cute you were."

"It's been a while." said Kaoru. The Professor walked in and dropped his test tube. "Where have you guys been?" he asked.

"It's a long story." we said. Then they turned their heads to the Mew Mews. "Who are they?" asked Ken.

"Our friends." said Miyako. "They're super heroines like us."

"You mean you girls are also powerpuffs da wan?" asked Peach.

"No." said Ichigo. "Much more different."

"So why are you girls here?" asked Professor.

"We'll show you." I said.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

Professor, Ken, and Peach stared in shock when they saw our animal fusions. "That's why we're here." I said.

"We want to figure out why we were fused with a dog, bunny, and a fox." said Bubbles.

"So that's why." said the Professor.

"It is strange." said Ken. "Let's see what's up." So we got scanned and the Professor and Ken were looking at the results. "Well?" I asked.

"Well." said the Professor. "It seems that the white Z ray inside of you took a piece of separate animal DNA cababilities and fused them with your bodies."

"Oh so this is Chemical Z's doing." I said.

"Great." said Kaoru.

"That's why you guys have animal DNA in the first place?" asked Mint.

"This was a first for us too." I said. Soon, after a while, we said good bye to them and went back to the Cafe. Buisness started up again and the worst person I have ever known walked in: Himeko Shirogane. "Oh no not her again." groaned Kaoru.

"Here we go." I said.

"Who's that?" asked Lettuce.

"Himeko Shirogane." said Miyako. "The richest girl at school."

"And a spoiled brat." said Kaoru.

"Momoko look what table's she's at." said Ichigo and it was one I serve. "Great." I groaned.

"Good luck." said Mint.

"I wish it was yours." I said. "You deal with rich people better." I walked over and said "Hello welcome to Cafe Mew Mew."

"Cut the shit Momoko I know who you are." said Himeko. I should have known. "Well since you're like a servant, I would like a strawberry cake with a million strawberries." she said. I sweatdropped as I went into the kitchen to tell Keiichiro. His eyes widened as he said "A million strawberries?"

"Yea." I said. "That damn spoiled bitch."

"Now Momoko." said Keiichiro. "You shouldn't say that to our customers."

"But she's not a customer." I said. "She's a snot-nosed bitch who goes to our school and she likes to boss people around just because she's rich."

"Ok that's one way to hate her." said Kaiichiro. "Wait here a moment." I served my other tables and ten minutes later, Keiichiro called me in. My eyes widened as I saw the cake. It was a small cake with strawberries topped on one another. "Damn." I said. So I carefully took the cake to Himeko's table, ignoring the stares from the other customers. "Here you are Ms. Shirogane." I said.

"Finally." said Himeko. Afterwards, we closed and our belts beeped. "Who is it this-no way!" I yelled.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Miyako Kaoru." I said. "Look at this." They walked over, looked at my compact, and their eyes widened. "Hell no!" yelled Kaoru.

"I don't wanna." said Miyako.

"Who is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Our worst enemy." said Kaoru.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

"Us too." said Mint.

_Mew Mew Zakuro_

_Mew Mew Pudding_

_Mew Mew Lettuce_

_Mew Mew Mint_

_Mew Mew Strawberry_

_Metamorpho-SIS_

"Why is it them?" asked Bubbles.

"We can't ignore it." I said. "After all, we are Powerpuff Z."

"She's rigth." said Buttercup. "Even though I hate to admit it, she's right."

So we went to the city to fight you-know-who. "Wait a minute." I said.

"Impossible." said Buttercup.

"When did they get older?" asked Bubbles.

"Who are they?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey Powerpuff hags Z." said the RRBZ.

"Can I kill them?" asked Buttercup. "Just this once."

"Wait." I said. "Why are you back?"

"Do you really need to ask them that?" asked Buttercup.

"Why wouldn't we be back." said Brick. "We're here to kick Powderpuff ass."

"It's _Powerpuff_." said Bubbles. The Mew mews sweatdropped. "Are you _always_ like this?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea." I said. "It's cause their little boys who DON'T KNOW HOW TO STAY OUT OF PEOPLE'S BUISNESS!" I yelled.

"We can't help it." said Boomer.

"Hey look five more hags." said butch.

"Oh that's it." said Mint.

"It's on!" yelled Pudding.

_Mint Echo_

_Ribbon Lettuce Rush_

_Ribbon Zacross Pure_

_Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno_

"Now Mew Ichigo!" yelled Pudding.

"Got it." said Ichigo.

_Ribbon Strawbery Surprise_

"Damn it the hags beat us." said Brick.

"We'll beat them next time." said Butch as they ran off.

"There." said Buttercup. "Took care of that problem."

"Now let's get back to the Cafe." said Ichigo. We nodded as we headed back.


End file.
